2AM
Archivo:2am25.jpg 2AM 2AM es un grupo de 4 miembros, que se enfocan en las baladas y está bajo la compañía JYP Entertainment y Big Hit Entertainment. Los miembros estaban en un grupo llamado “One Day” (11 miembros en total) el cual después se formo en dos “2AM” y “2PM”. Debuto oficialmente el 11 de julio del 2008 en el Music Bank de la KBS, con su canción debut “This Song” 'Pre-Debut' 2PM y 2AM, aparecieron en un documental titulado “Hot Blood” que fue transmitido por la cadena de TV Mnet, el cual trataba de un entrenamiento riguroso antes de su pre-debut. ChangMin es el miembro que no aparece en “One Day” ya que es ese momento estaba en el ejercito. Inicialmente JinWoon fue eliminado de “Hot Blood” pero debido a la retirada de DaeHun de JYP, termino en el grupo de 2AM. JokWon estuvo entrenándose 8 años en JYP Entertainment, se le considera el aprendiz más duradero. '2008-2009: Debut ' El 21 de julio del 2008 lanzaron su primer single “This Song” y al día siguiente se lanzo su MV “This Song” y su performance se realizo también en el Music Bank. Después de un descansó largo el grupo volvió con su 2º single titulado “Time For Confession” el 19 de marzo del 2009, también sacaron su MV titulado “Confession of a Friend”. '2010-Presente: 1st Mini Album y Saint o'Clock' En el 2010 el grupo regresa con su 1º Mini-Álbum titulado “Can’t Let You Go Even if I Die” el cual también tiene como nombre su MV, el mini-álbum se lanza el 21 de enero del 2010. Antes de la liberación del MV, JYP Entertainment emite 5 teaser en total, en su cuenta de YouTube. El 07 de febrero del 2010 ganan su primer premio “Mutizen” en el Inkigayo, desde su debut. El 25 de febrero ganan su 2º “Mutizen” en el M!Countdown de la Mnet. El 07 de marzo dejan de promocionar con la canción “Can’t Let You Go Even if I Die”. El 05 de marzo se da a conocer su Mini-Álbum repackaged (el cual se lanzara el 16 de marzo) con el que contara con 9 canciones en total y nueva imagen del grupo. En su reality Show “2AM DAY” el grupo sale cantando su canción, mientras iban en coche. El 12 de marzo se lanza el 1º teaser (4 en total) y el 15 de marzo se lanza su MV titulado “I did wrong”. Desde el 30 de junio hasta 20 de julio acompañaron a las Wonder Girls en su World Tour. 26 de octubre de 2010 2AM lanza su primer album completo titulado Saint O'Clock con un total de 11 canciones, con "You Wouldn't Answer My Calls" y "Like Crazy" como temas principales. 'Tours' 2AM celebro su primer concierto titulado "Saint O'Clock" en Seul en el Hwajeong Gym de la Universidad de Corea del 24 al 26 de diciembre de 2010. Interpretaron canciones como "You Wouldn't Answer My Calls" y "Like Crazy", también realizaron una serie de medley de grupos de chicas como So Hot de las Wonder Girls, Hot Issue de 4Minute, Bad Girls Good Girls de Miss A y Bang! de After School. Para sus presentaciones como solistas, Changmin se presento con "Sex Bomb" de Tom Jones, Seulong bailó "Beautiful Monster". Jinwoon realiza el performa de "hysteria" con su guitarra eléctrica y Jo Kwon bailó la cancion Telephone de Lady Gaga". Los invitados para el concierto de tres días incluye a B2ST, 8Eight, Lim Jeong Hee, IU y T-ara. Integrantes Archivo:Am8.jpg﻿ Los miembros son: Jo Kwon. Seulong. Changmin. Jinwoon. ☆JoKwon☆ thumb|left|275px|JoKwon Nombre: Jo Kwon Nickname: Kwon (권) / KkapKwon / Ballaengie / J-Know Posición: Líder / Vocalista Compañía: JYP Entertainment/ Big Hit Entertainment Debut: 2008 Fecha de Nacimiento: 28/08/1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Familia: '''Padre / Madre '''Tipo de sangre: A Estatura: 1.73 m Peso: 53 Kg Idioma: Chino / Japonés / Coreano Colegio: '''KyungHee University (de música) '''Aficiones: Escuchar Música / Ver películas / Navegar por Internet Curiosidades JoKwon es el más veterano de la compañía JYP Entertainmet, ya estuvo como aprendiz 8 años. Fue elegido por Park Jin Young en el 2001 en el programa “99% Challenge Proyect” junto con Sunye de las Wonder Girls. Jo Kwon participo en el MV “Dirty Eyed Girls” (Parodia de la canción Abracadabra) junto con otros miembros de 2PM y Seulong , el cual se emitió en el programa de variedad “Wild Bunny” de Mnet. El 03 de octubre del 2009 se une cast de “We Got Married” junto con Ga-in (Brown Eyed Girls ). '☆Seulong☆' thumb|left|275px|Seulong Nombre: Im Seul Ong Nickname: Seulong (슬옹) / OngOng (옹옹) / Ong-ee / OngSeulee Posición: Vocalista Compañía: JYP Entertainment/ Big Hit Entertainment Debut: 2008 Fecha de Nacimiento: 11/05/1987 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Tipo de sangre: O Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor Estatura: '''1.86 m '''Peso: '''75 Kg '''Idioma: '''Ingles / Chino / Coreano '''Colegio: Daejin University Aficiones: Ir de compras / Ver Películas / Cantar Curiosidades Seulong fue parte del MV “Dirty Eyed Girls” (Parodia de la canción Abracadabra) junto con otros miembros de 2PM y Jo Kwon, el cual se emitió en el programa de variedad “Wild Bunny”. Seulong y JinWoon aparecen regularmente, como los comentaristas del programa “We Got Married” (2º temporada). Debuto como actor en el drama “Personal Taste”, en el que aparece en el primer episodio. Protagonizo la pelicula Acoustic junto con Shin Se Kyung, Lee Jong Hyun y Kang Min Hyuk de C.N.Blue y Baek Jin Hee, se estreno el 28 de Octubre de 2010. '☆Changmin☆' thumb|left|275px|Changmin Nombre: '''Lee Chang Min '''Nickname: ChangMin (창민) / MongMin / Pidol Posición: Vocalista principal Compañía: JYP Entertainment/ Big Hit Entertainment Debut: 2008 Fecha de Nacimiento: '''01/05/1986 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur '''Tipo de sangre: A Familia: Padre / Madre Estatura: 1.80 m Peso: 72 Kg Idioma: Ingles / Coreano Colegio: DongAh Bangsong University Aficiones: Jugar en el Ordenador Curiosidades ChangMin ya ha terminado su servicio militar obligatorio, es el 1º ídolo que lo hace antes de debutar. Estuvo ausente en el programa “Hot Blood” debido a que se unió a JYP después de la filmación. Actualmente es un DJ del programa de radio “Starry Night Radio” junto con Sooyoung de las Girls Generation. '☆Jinwoon☆' thumb|left|275px|Jinwoo Nombre: Jung Jin Woon Nickname: JinWoon (진운) / Rocker / JinuAh Posición: Vocalista Compañía: JYP Entertainment/ Big Hit Entertainment Debut: 2008 Fecha de Nacimiento: 02/05/1991 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Tipo de sangre: O Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermanos Estatura: 1.85 m Peso: 75 Kg Colegio: Bae-Am High School Aficiones: Baloncesto / Tocar la Guitarra, Bajo, Bateria Curiosidades Jinwoon y Seulong aparecen regularmente, como los comentaristas del programa “We Got Married” (2º temporada). Se convirtió en MC del programa “Idol Maknae Rebellion”, junto con otros miembros más jóvenes de otros grupos (FT Island, U-Kiss, T-MAX, Mighty Mouth, mas adelante MBLAQ), el primer episodio fue emitido el 07 de septiembre del 2009. Discografia 'Singles Albums' 'This Song ' thumb|left|270px #This Song #Not Because #What Do I Do #This Song (instrumental) #Not Because (instrumental) Lanzamiento: 21 de julio de 2008 'Time For Confession' thumb|left|270px # A Friend's Confession #Lost #Although You've Turned Around Now #A Friend's Confession (instrumental) #Lost (instrumental) #Although You've Turned Around Now (instrumental) Lanzamiento: '23 de marzo de 2009 'Mini Albums 'Can't Let You Go Even If I Die' thumb|left|270px #Intro #Can't Let You Go Even If I Die #I’m Sorry I Can’t Laugh For You #I Love You (feat. Baek Chan, Joo Hee de 8eight) #To Her (feat. Chansung) #Laugh Lanzamiento: '21 de enero de 2010 'I Did Wrong (Repackaged) thumb|left|270px #Prologue #I Did Wrong #What Do I Do #Not Because #Although You've Turned Around Now #Lost #Can't Let You Go Even If I Die #I’m Sorry I Can’t Laugh For You #I Love You (feat. Baek Chan, Joo Hee de 8eight) #To Her (feat. Chansung) #Epilogue (Laugh) Lanzamiento: 18 de marzo de 2010 'Albums' 'Saint o’Clock ' thumb|left|270px #INTRO – Phone #You Wouldn't Answer My Calls #Like Crazy #Just Me (feat. GLAM) #MIRAGE #To Love Again #Now, There's No More #Anxious #LOVE U, HATE U (feat. 방탄소년단) #With or Without U #I Can't Tell You I Love You Lanzamiento: 26 de Octubre de 2010 'Saint o’Clock (Edicion Limitada)' thumb|left|270px #INTRO – Phone #You Wouldn't Answer My Calls #Like Crazy #Just Me (feat. GLAM) #MIRAGE #The Day I Confessed (Original Mix) #Now, There's No More #Anxious #LOVE U, HATE U (feat. 방탄소년단) #With or Without U #I Can't Tell You I Love You #A Friend's Confession #This Song Lanzamiento: 5 de Noviembre de 2010 'Singles' thumb|left|190px Single: Graduation Interpretes: Changmin & Jo Kwon Single Digital Lanzamiento: '7 de Febrero de 2009 'thumb|left|190px {C Singles: No. 1 Interpretes: 2AM Listen Up! The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup Album Lanzamiento: 20 de Mayo de 2010 thumb|left|190px {C Single: '''The Day I Confessed '''Interpretes: Jo Kwon Single Digital Lanzamiento: 30 de Junio de 2010 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|190px Single: We Fell In Love Interpretes: Jo Kwon & Ga In Single Digital Lanzamiento: '16 de Diciembre de 2009 'thumb|left|190px Single: Nagging Interpretes: IU & Seulong Single Digital Lanzamiento: '31 de Mayo de 2010 'thumb|left|190px Single: Still Eating Well Interpretes: Changmin & Lee Hyun Single Digital Lanzamiento: '28 de Julio de 2010 'thumb|left|200px {C Single: Let's Go Interpretes: Changmin, Gyuri (Kara), Seohyun (Girls Generation), Junsu (2PM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sungmin (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x)) JiEun (Secret), Junhyung (BEAST), Gayoon (4Minute), Min (Miss A), G.O (MBLAQ), Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi, Seo In Kook, IU & Anna. Group of 20 Lanzamiento: '''13 de Octubre de 2010 thumb|left|200px '''Single: '''Beast love '''Interpretes: 2AM Fukuyama Masaharu Remake Lanzamiento: 16 de marzo de 2011 'OST'﻿ thumb|left|181px {C Single: Like a fool Interpretes: '''2AM Personal Taste OST '''Lanzamiento: 21 de Abril 2010 thumb|left|180px {C Single: LOVE Interpretes: 2AM Acoustic OST Lanzamiento: '''15 de Septiembre de 2010 thumb|left|180px {C '''Single: Can't I Love Interprete: Changmin y Jinwoon Dream High OST Lanzamiento: 7 de Febrero de 2011 ﻿ Videografia thumb|right|290px|Cofession of a friend - 2AMthumb|left|290px|This Song - 2AM thumb|left|290px|Can't Let You Go Even If I Die - 2AMthumb|right|290px|I Did Wrong - 2AM thumb|left|290px|You Wouldn't Answer My Calls - 2AMthumb|right|290px|No. 1 - 2AMthumb|left|290px|Like Crazy - 2AMthumb|right|290px|What do I do - 2AM Premios Galería 2AM.jpg|'2AM' 2AM+100123.png|'2AM' 2AM23.jpg|'2AM' 2am-22.jpg|'2AM' bbede8f62cca14fa_2AM_voguegirlmarch2010_1.jpg|'2AM' 2AM.png|'2AM' TQH4L.jpg|'2AM' 57c26ab64233ef9f_2AM_ellegirl_nov20110_preview1.jpg|'2AM' 2amz.jpg|'2AM' 2am3.jpg|'2AM' 20101023_2am.jpg|'2AM' asmj.jpg|'2AM' 0de83_2AM+saint.jpg|'2AM' d0087324_4cc61e7a21b4d.jpg|'Jo Kwon' d0087324_4cc61e7be2210.jpg|'Jo Kwon' d0087324_4cc61e82cb682.jpg|'Seulong' d0087324_4cc61e83c455d.jpg|'Seulong' d0087324_4cc61e85a9aa4.jpg|'ChangMin' d0087324_4cc61e8541146.jpg|'ChangMin' d0087324_4cc61e76be290.jpg|'JinWoon' d0087324_4cc61e7d2be43.jpg|'JinWoon' d0087324_4cc61e79816bd.jpg|'Jo Kwon' d0087324_4cc61e847d457.jpg|'Seulong' d0087324_4cc620efb24ed.jpg|'ChangMin' d0087324_4cc61e8409a0a.jpg|'JinWoon' 2AM-JSJC.jpg|'2AM' 20101209_2am_2-460x613.jpg|'2AM' 20101209_2am_1-460x613.jpg|'2AM' tumblr_l1gtubTQsw1qb24e9.jpg|'2AM' 2amt.jpg|'2AM' 2-am-cesi-cover.jpg|2AM d9ce971b94c145b0ae513327.jpg|'2AM' 05a8c7516e64b76e43a75b27.jpg|'Jo Kwon' c2100560237fe6958cb10d27.jpg|'Seulong' 011f3e09f0eac8853ac76327.jpg|'Changmin' 12a0d90a3e0f0474b0351d27.jpg|'Jinwoon' Jo-Kwon-For-No-1-2am-17497192-523-800.jpg|Jo Kwon Seulong-For-No-1-2am-17497244-533-800.jpg|Seulong Changmin-for-No-1-2am-17497183-533-800.jpg|Changmin Jinwoon-For-No-1-2am-17497224-533-800.jpg|Jinwoon 2am-you-wouldnt-answer-my-calls.jpg Enlaces *Pagina Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Jo Kwon *Twitter Oficial - Seulong *Twitter Oficial - Jinwoon *Twitter Oficial - Changmin Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop